


under the candle light

by captain_emmajones



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Smut, and storybrook but like thats a tale for another time, basically this is very self indulging and i cant believe they didn't have sex before season 6, set after 5x02, so according to my book they def banged in camelot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_emmajones/pseuds/captain_emmajones
Summary: Post 5x02: After saving Robin Hood, Emma flees to the room she shares with Killian. He finds her there, comforts her, and things get spicy. It's just Camelot sex ngl.He tried pulling further down her dress, but he got a little frustrated with it and before she could react he had pulled on it too hard…“Bloody hell, I hope Arthur wasn’t fond of these…” he mumbled, “Although, I’ll have him know I did it for the greater good,” and it was enough to make her burst into laughter.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	under the candle light

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll enjoy this, I hope there aren't any typos. If you guys have any prompt, any headcanon you'd like me to write, please don't hesitate. I'm bored and unemployed <33

_Come on, Killian, one, two, three…_ He was standing outside of the room he shared with Emma in King Athur’s castle, and he probably looked bloody ridiculous – feet buried in the floor of this damn corridor, forehead pressed to the door and hand fisted. 

After the incident and Robin almost dying, Emma had fled to their room – to his greatest dismay.

To say he was worried for her sake was a bloody understatement. He was consumed by fear, a very childish fear that gripped at his heart and weakened his knees. The fear of losing someone he loved.

(Oh, he was very well aware of the fact that he _couldn’t_ lose her. That it would simply be impossible for him to outlive her. Emma Swan was his happy ending and his one true love, and no one could survive that kind of love.)

“Come on, Killian,” an angry whisper, at himself, against his petrified muscles. He couldn’t bear to see her hurt, couldn’t bear not to be able to comfort her.

He cursed once, gathered all of the courage he had left in his heart, and gently pushed the door.

His eyes took some time to adjust to the darkness in the room. A dim light was diffused by a lonely candle lit by her bedside.

Very reluctantly, his eyes shifted to discover her laying on her side in the bed, arms wrapped around her knees. He swallowed. He almost expected her to look up because of the deafening noise of his heart breaking on the floor.

“Oh, Swan, my love,” the whisper escaped his mouth without his consent and he rushed to her side.

She remained still, appeared almost as a lifeless body on the mattress, and did not give any sign she had heard him. She had taken the time to undress herself and hide behind the covers, and he find comfort in that simple act of self-care.

Very gently, he brushed a string of hair from her forehead.

And swallowed, overcome with sadness. Shook his head. “My love, you are so cold,” but before he could search for an extra blanket, her voice echoed in their room: “I’m not cold, Killian.” A breath as she lifted her gaze towards him, “I’m just the Dark One.”

Bitter tear came to burn his eyes. “Would you like me to hold you, love?”

There was a shake of her shoulders and he could tell she was trying to swallow her sadness down. “Come on, captain,” she teased him, her voice hoarse, a sob hidden just behind her smile, “You don’t have to ask for permission.” 

He quickly resumed to undress himself and put on the linen nightclothes the servant had left for them. Meanwhile, she shifted on the bed, giving him space to lay down beside her. Which he did, after having neatly folded his clothes on a chair.

When he turned back, she was staring at him with an amused smile.

“What?” he mumbled, raised an eyebrow.

“Nothing,” she smiled back, and he could tell she loved this new domesticity between them.

They hadn’t got a lot of time to themselves in Storybook, and being able to share a room was perhaps the only good side of being in Camelot.

_Something to look forward to_ , he thought to himself, not knowing Fate had others plans for them.

He was very careful when he slipped into bed with her, on top of the covers – _I am always hot, love_ – and even more gentle when he embraced her, his lips finding her forehead while his arms pulled her towards him. He heard her exhale loudly as she relaxed between his arms, her mouth coming to meet his neck just where his pulse could be felt.

Perhaps there had to be some kind of light, even in darkness.

.

How good it felt to be against him, even after all this time. In spite of the darkness. It was easier, against him, to muffle Rumpelstiltskin’s voice in her head. 

She was waiting for him to fall asleep, tucked safely between his arms, waiting for his breath to get deeper and his grip gentler.

She had a smile to herself. It all brought her back to their first nights together, in Storybook.

Her fingers found his chest, playing with his hairs.

She remembered her frustration after their first date, when it had all ended with a passionate kiss and her fingers in the silence of her room to dissipate this tension in her belly.

She had, of course, always wanted him, from the very first moment she had laid eyes on him. Wouldn't have been caught uttering the words, though. 

Following her thoughts, her fingers became more adventurous on his torso, and she soon heard him grunt.

“Now, that is not very fair, Swan” he mumbled, and his voice was already full of sleep.

She chuckled, looking up to find a grumpy, tired face staring back at her. She licked her lips, bit them.

“Well, I am most sorry, captain,” and her words were followed by her fingers sliding dangerously down his stomach.

She knew he would have never dared to touch her - not like this at least. He had always been very careful with her, to make sure she wanted this just as much as he did.

To be fair, it had annoyed her a bit when she had come knocking on his door twenty-four hours after their first date, unable to control herself anymore.

She had almost hit the poor Will just out of pure sexual frustration, and if it was keeping her from doing a good job, then it was her responsibility to come knock at Captain Hook’s door and ask him to fuck her brains out.

_“Are you sure this isn’t too soon, Emma?” he had asked her once she had shut the door of his room at Granny’s behind her._

_She had furiously bitten her lower lips, eyeing him with lust. “Too soon? Are you kidding me? I’ve been holding back for far too long.”_

_And with those last words, she had jumped on his lips, crashing her body against his, so desperate to feel him all over her._

Lost in her memories, she found herself leaving chaste kisses over his neck. Chaste kisses that soon became little flames over his burning skin.

“Emma, are you sure you want –” he exhaled, his breath already short but not daring to initiate anything she did not want.

She paused, heart at the edge of her mouth, and lifted her face to stare at him. She saw concern echoing in the soft waves of his eyes.

“Yes.” A pause, her fingers finding his jaw, “I want you to touch me, Killian.” And with those last words, she kissed him passionately, her arms wrapping around his neck. He exhaled a “As you bloody wish” against her lips and furthered a kiss that left them both aching to feel the other in the closet way possible.

And then, it seemed like he changed persona. Killian Jones and his gentle hands were replaced by the passion of Captain Hook who pined her against the bed, a moan escaping her lips.

Oh, how she loved Captain Hook between the sheets. A little rough but with a lot of love. It reminded her of their beginnings, and how much she had wanted him when he was still her opponent and she was desperately trying to convince herself that she _really_ wanted nothing to do with him. Denial was a nasty bitch.

His hand found hers, tangled their fingers and pined them above her head. His kisses became quicker against her lips, her jaw, the gentle skin of her neck, in between her breasts…

“Oh, you are wearing far too many clothes, milady,” he mumbled, seemingly disappointed, and rapidly pulled on her nightdress to reveal her breasts.

Her breath came out in short puffs as he looked up, diving into her eyes once again. Her heart was about to burst out of her chest, she was sure of it. And when he crashed his lips against her, she could have sworn she was nearing heart failure.

This time, his tongue came in to play with hers, and she shivered imaging it lower on her body.

He was quick to kiss her down her chest once again, leaving wet trails behind him. He found her nipples and sucked them gently. Her toes were curling as her hands gripped onto the blankets.

He was good. Really good. Or perhaps she was completely in love. Whatever.

He tried pulling further down her dress, but he got a little frustrated with it and before she could react he had pulled on it too hard…

“Bloody hell, I hope Arthur wasn’t fond of these…” he mumbled, “Although, I’ll have him know I did it for the greater good,” and it was enough to make her burst into laughter.

The amused sparkles in his eyes found hers, “You won’t be laughing for too long” he whispered as a delicious threat, and kissed her stomach.

She bit her lips in anticipation and hold her breath. She waited for him to go lower, but he was taking his sweet time, kissing the spot just above her navel. He gently bit the side of her hips, and she moaned loudly this time, unable to stop herself.

“Fuck,” she whispered, her eyes shut in pleasure.

She felt him chuckle against her lower stomach, and suddenly he was spreading her legs. She waited for his touch, but he took the time to hold back. His missing fingers would be the death of hers. Frustrated, she gave a small movement of her hips that begged him to touch her again.

He laughed, again, tempting her.

“Impatient, are we, Swan?”

And then, very slow and lazy fingers discovered the skin of her thighs, caressing them gently. Those very same fingers traced the shape of her ass, climbed back up to trace the line where her lips met. But did not stay there, instead found the softness of her blonde curls and played gently with them.

She groaned, “Come on, Hook,” and she knew just how wet she already was under his touch.

But then he was kissing her, _there_ , and she was about to combust into flames.

She arched her back, moaning in pleasure when his tongue parted her lips to conquer her inside treasure. His movements became more assertive against her skin, and before she could prepare for it, his tongue had penetrated her in the most intimate way.

Her heart beat loudly in her ears, her breath uneasy.

His tongue adventured itself on hidden territories, traced all types of geometrical figures there, and then… he pulled away. She complained about it immediately. “Why are you stopping?” She sounded genuinely angry.

How dare he…

She opened her eyes to discover him smiling at her, and she found him so tragically handsome it shattered her.

And then he was diving back into her. Lord, give her the strength… His tongue met her clit and very gently played with it _. Up and down, up and down…_ Her fingers tangled in his hair as she muffled a moan against the pillow beneath her.

Three hundred years of practice left her knees shaking when his expert tongue sent her over the edge. But then he stopped. Once again.

“Killian!” this time she was really angry, and her shaky tone gave it all away. She pulled herself together just enough to mumble “Undress yourself and take me right now.”

The linen clothes on his body was let down on the floor as he stripped from his modern black boxers. She was happy to discover his cock was full of blood and ready to penetrate her.

She lifted herself to press a kiss against his lips as her hand found his length and stroke it gently. He let out a moan against her lips.

“Come on, lay down, Swan,” and she obeyed, giving him space for him to settle between her legs.

With one hand, he guided his cock to her wet center. She swallowed in anticipation as he gently pushed himself inside of her. She held her breath, waves of pleasure overwhelming her. After all this time, they were an easy match and her walls almost immediately adjusted to him.

Her hands grabbed his ass as to incite him to go further into her, and he did in one lengthy movement. Feeling him completely inside of her was such a relief.

“Come on, Hook, quicker…”

“Your wish is my command,” he exhaled, overwhelmed by his own pleasure, and thrusted deeply into her.

His movement became more erratic, quicker, harsher, and she loved every second of it. Her hands found his jaw as she dived into his eyes, and she loved the red hue she found on his cheeks.

With his disheveled black hair and his rosy cheeks, her captain was irresistible under the candle light.

.

When they both had come, and they settled to try and sleep the few hours they had left until morning, she found a very small voice whispering in her heart that everything would be okay, so long as she had him.

(As it were, fate cared little that there was no future for her if not with him.)


End file.
